Ross (The Sacred Stones)/Supports
With Garcia C Support *'Ross:' Hmm... *'Garcia:' Ross. *'Ross:' Oh! Hi, Dad. *'Garcia:' What are you thinking about? *'Ross:' Nothing... Well, maybe just... What was Mom like? *'Garcia:' Your mother... Well... Where do I start? In many ways, she was very similar to Princess Eirika. *'Ross:' Princess Eirika? *'Garcia:' Yes. She was gentle, but also very strong. She could share others' pain. *'Ross:' I see. *'Garcia:' What's wrong? Do you miss her? *'Ross:' I was just thinking... When was the last time we visited her grave? Not since we left the village and started this journey... It's been so long. She must be lonely... *'Garcia:' Ross... *'Ross:' When the bandits attacked the village, we had to leave. But Mom's grave is still there. *'Garcia:' Yes. *'Ross:' Dad... *'Garcia:' Ross. Let's go home when the war is over. To the village where Risa rests. *'Ross:' Dad... *'Garcia:' We can rebuild the village again, just the two of us. After all, that's where we belong... You, me, and...your mother. *'Ross:' Yes! All right. But I'll have to be a lot stronger to help with that. So we'd better start training, Dad! *'Garcia:' If you insist. Show me what you've got! B Support *'Ross:' Eeeyeeergh! *'Garcia:' That all you got? *'Ross:' Awww! Mmmmgrrrr... Ha! *'Garcia:' Gah! Ha! *'Ross:' Gah... Wahhhhhh!! *'Garcia:' Hm?! Haaaah! *'Ross:' Whoa! *'Garcia:' All right... Good. That's it for today. *'Ross:' Whew! Wow! *'Garcia:' Whew. *'Ross:' You're so strong, Dad. *'Garcia:' Ha ha ha! You're finally getting the hang of it, boy! Your stroke is heavier, and your swing has definitely improved. *'Ross:' Yes. I've been practicing all the time, even when I'm not in battle. Maybe someday, I'll even surpass you! *'Garcia:' You're getting stronger, no doubt about it. But I'm not going to LET you win. You'll have to get there yourself. *'Ross:' Now you're talking! The higher the hurdle, the bigger the reward. All right, I'm gonna go practice my swing! See you later, Dad! *'Garcia:' All right, boy. Risa, you'd be so happy. Ross has grown into a strong young man. A Support *'Garcia:' Ross. *'Ross:' What is it, Dad?! Ow... Ow! Ow! What are you doing? That hurts! You're crushing my shoulder! *'Garcia:' Ross... *'Ross:' What's wrong, Dad? *'Garcia:' Ross... I'm going to be sentimental for a moment. Bear with me. *'Ross:' Huh? *'Garcia:' You may be almost grown, but you're all I've got in this world. It's true that your skills have improved, but don't act foolishly. *'Ross:' Huh? *'Garcia:' There's no greater tragedy than when a parent must bury his child. Do you see where I'm going with this? *'Ross:' Yes...I understand. It's just weird to hear you talking like this... I guess I have been getting a big head. No one is invincible. *'Garcia:' Yes, that's right. And when you start to think you are, that's when you're the most vulnerable. *'Ross:' I was just all puffed up when you said I had improved. I'll be careful from now on. I haven't told this to anyone, but I guess dads can see these things. *'Garcia:' No matter how old you get, you'll always be my son. *'Ross:' Yes, and I'll always look up to you! With Lute C Support *'Ross:' Hey, you! *'Lute:' I hope that maniac isn't talking to me. I'll pretend I can't hear him. La la la. *'Ross:' You, over there! Mage woman! *'Lute:' Are you talking to me? Firstly, my name isn't "Mage Woman," nor is it "You." Why don't you lower your voice and act a little more civilized? Who are you? *'Ross:' I'm son of the warrior Garcia, Ross. *'Lute:' So you're "Son-of-warrior-garcia-ross." That's an unusual name. I'm Lute, genius mage extraordinaire. You've probably heard of me. So, Sir Son-of-warrior-garcia-ross, how may I be of service to you? *'Ross:' My name is ROSS! You're kind of weird. Hey, you can use magic, right? *'Lute:' Yes, although to be more accurate, I don't just "use" magic. I am a master of all magic. Please don't make that mistake again. *'Ross:' Wow, that's really great. *'Lute:' Well, maybe for you. For me, I'm just that good. It's normal. *'Ross:' Isn't it hard to remember all those spells? *'Lute:' Well, I think for the average person, it probably is a difficult task. But for me, it is as simple as using a hint of fragrance when baking a cake. *'Ross:' I...have no idea what you mean. Wait a second! Does that mean even I could learn magic? *'Lute:' No. *'Ross:' Hey! At least pretend to ponder the question for a little bit before you answer. *'Lute:' OK. Bye. *'Ross:' Hey! Hey, wait a minute! B Support *'Ross:' Hey, mage lady! I mean... Let's see... Lute! *'Lute:' Hello, Sir Son-of-warrior-garcia-ross. *'Ross:' It's ROSS! You left in the middle of the conversation! *'Lute:' Thank you, but it's no big deal. *'Ross:' That wasn't a compliment! So, by the way... *'Lute:' So long. *'Ross:' What the heck? Hey, wait a minute! I was telling you not to leave suddenly! *'Lute:' What do you want? *'Ross:' Well, nothing in particular. I just thought we could chat...or something. *'Lute:' Well, THAT doesn't sound very productive nor strategically important, but... If you want to, please go ahead. *'Ross:' OK. Um. Let's see. What to talk about. You know, my mom used a little magic, too. She passed away a while ago... But, that's why I thought I might be able to use magic, too. Last time, you said no right away, but you hadn't heard the whole story. *'Lute:' Do you want to be a mage? *'Ross:' No, not exactly. *'Lute:' Well, then you should keep following your own instinct instead. Everyone has his or her own talent. I figure the path you are taking now is appropriate for you. *'Ross:' Yeah.... Maybe you're right. Well, it's not like I was torn between the two or anything. I kinda just wanted to talk with a female mage like you. Thanks. *'Lute:' Um, you're welcome, I guess. I'm glad I could be of your service. A Support *'Ross:' Yo, Lute. *'Lute:' Hi, Son-of—I mean—Ross. *'Ross:' Hey, you remembered my name finally! *'Lute:' Because I'm good. *'Ross:' Huh? *'Lute:' Are you here to insult me today? *'Ross:' Where'd you get that from?! You are as strange as ever. *'Lute:' Thank you very much. *'Ross:' That wasn't a compliment! Have you always been like this? *'Lute:' You mean, have I always been brilliant? Well, I've been me. So, yes. I've been surrounded by books for as long as I can remember. *'Ross:' You studied magic since you were a kid?! Did you do anything for fun? *'Lute:' Well, there's my monk-watching habit. *'Ross:' Huh? Never mind. How about your mother and father? *'Lute:' I don't have any memory of my parents. But according to my grandmother, they are traveling in distant lands. *'Ross:' Oh... So you have a grandmother. What is she like? *'Lute:' She's like an elegant goldfish that's been sun-dried with a wildflower. *'Ross:' I have no idea what you're talking about. *'Lute:' OK then. So long. *'Ross:' Hey! Hey, Lute! *'Lute:' Yes? *'Ross:' You may be a great mage, but you don't seem to be physically strong. So, from now on... Well... I'll be at your side to protect you. *'Lute:' Well, that's very kind. But you know that the more likely scenario is that I'll be protecting you. *'Ross:' That's not what you're supposed to say! You're just supposed to say "Yes"! *'Lute:' OK. Yes. *'Ross:' Man... I might not seem that tough now, but someday I will grow up to be a man as strong as my dad. You wait and see! *'Lute:' OK. I'll look forward to it. But I won't get my hopes too high. Disappointment is a cruel mistress. *'Ross:' You! Grrr! I'll show you! With Amelia C Support *'Amelia:' Zowie! *'Ross:' Ugh! Hey! Ow! What the heck?! *'Amelia:' I'm so sorry! I'm just very clumsy. Are you all right? *'Ross:' Oooooow! *'Amelia:' E-excuse me. *'Ross:' You! You're from Grado, aren't you! This was a sneak attack, wasn't it! Then prepare yourself for battle! *'Amelia:' Oh, no! Please listen to me! It's true that I am from Grado, but I am now on your side! *'Ross:' You must think I'm pretty gullible! You can't trick me like that! *'Amelia:' But I'm telling the truth! I am on your side! I didn't attack you. I tripped and fell into you, but it was an accident! *'Ross:' Right... Let's say for a second I buy this story. But how can you explain tripping when there's nothing around to trip on? *'Amelia:' There was a dent over there, and-- *'Ross:' Huh? Oh, you mean that. I see. You tripped on that thing, huh? *'Amelia:' Y-yes! *'Ross:' How could you have tripped on that? I can barely even see it! Hey, isn't that spear a little heavy for you? You're so small. Need a little help? *'Amelia:' Not really. It's much lighter than other knights'. I'm working on building up more power, but I'm getting the hang of it. *'Ross:' Hmmm... I noticed that your armor is very shiny. *'Amelia:' Um, yes. Thanks, I guess. I'm always polishing it. *'Ross:' That's a sure sign of a new recruit! Watch out for hazing. You might as well be wearing a sign taped to your forehead that says "I'm a rookie!" *'Amelia:' Oh... Um... *'Ross:' Don't worry. I've got your back. *'Amelia:' What? *'Ross:' But in exchange, you must cover ME when someone attacks me with a sword! *'Amelia:' Oh... OK. I'll do my best! Um... Say... *'Ross:' What is it? *'Amelia:' Thank you... for believing me that I'm not your enemy. *'Ross:' There's no point in fighting with someone on your own side. OK, let's go! *'Amelia:' Yes! B Support *'Ross:' Hey! *'Amelia:' Oh, hi, um... *'Ross:' I guess I haven't told you my name, huh. I'm Ross, the son of the warrior Garcia. *'Amelia:' I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you, Ross. *'Ross:' Likewise. By the way, it looks like you're getting better at battle. *'Amelia:' Yes. It's mostly because you and others are helping me out. I'm also getting the hang of my spear. *'Ross:' I see. I was once a rookie too. Everyone has to start somewhere. We're young, and we start at the bottom of the chain, you know? But we'll get stronger, both of us. So let's work hard, all right? *'Amelia:' Yes! *'Ross:' Good, good. Oh, by the way... *'Amelia:' Yes? *'Ross:' I have something for you. Now, where did I put it? Hmm... Ah, here it is. *'Amelia:' Thanks... Um, what is it? *'Ross:' Isn't it obvious? It's a necklace. *'Amelia:' I can see that, but... Why? *'Ross:' I bought it. I mean, I bought it a long time go. There was a kid selling this on the street, and he just wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't need it, but he seemed really hungry, so... *'Amelia:' That's very kind of you, Ross. *'Ross:' Oh, it's not a big deal. A-anyway, it's yours now. *'Amelia:' What?! I couldn't! *'Ross:' No, it's yours. *'Amelia:' But... *'Ross:' Don't you like it? *'Amelia:' It's not that. It's very pretty! It's just... *'Ross:' Then keep it. *'Amelia:' Thank you. It's so lovely. *'Ross:' You should have just accepted in the first place. Why are you acting so reluctant? *'Amelia:' Well, I've always lived very...modestly. *'Ross:' Huh? What's that got to do with it? *'Amelia:' I could never afford something like this... So to me, everything is so very precious... And I couldn't take something that was precious to you... *'Ross:' I see. Please just take it and enjoy it. *'Amelia:' If you're sure... Thank you. *'Ross:' Of course! Besides, I've always looked better in earrings than necklaces. Just kidding! OK, let's go, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Ha ha ha! Sure. A Support *'Amelia:' Hi, Ross. *'Ross:' Hey, Amelia. I heard you're getting better. *'Amelia:' Yes, I'm getting there. *'Ross:' Well, it's a hard road to get to where we think we should be. *'Amelia:' Yup, that's true. *'Ross:' As for me, my father was always the warrior in the family. I've always wanted to be just like him. I think I'm just finally starting to get close to that goal. But anyways, how are your parents? *'Amelia:' Well... I don't talk about them much... *'Ross:' Oh! Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... *'Amelia:' No, no. It's fine. My father has been gone for as long as I can remember... *'Ross:' I see. *'Amelia:' I was living with my mother, but... But she is...no longer with me. *'Ross:' I see... Sounds like you've had a rough life... *'Amelia:' Well... *'Ross:' I'm sorry I brought up something painful. *'Amelia:' Um... *'Ross:' Um... I've got it! I'll be your big brother! *'Amelia:' What in the world are you talking about? *'Ross:' Your brother! And you'll be my sister! Yeah! This is the best idea I've had in a while! It doesn't matter that we're not blood relatives. The army is like a family, so we are like siblings! So it's decided, then. You're my little sister from now on. So you're not alone anymore. You can call me big brother, OK? *'Amelia:' Um... This is all kind of...sudden. I don't know if I'm ready to-- *'Ross:' Never mind all that! We're brother and sister from now on. All right, Sis? *'Amelia:' How old are you anyway? *'Ross:' Huh? What's that got to do with it? You know... Old enough to show you the ropes. *'Amelia:' Wait a minute... You're probably the same age as me! *'Ross:' What?! *'Amelia:' In fact, I'll bet I'm a little older... *'Ross:' Grrrrrr! Be quiet! I said I'm the big brother. It doesn't matter the exact date we're born. I'm the big brother. Any way you look at it, I'm the older one! *'Amelia:' Ha ha! You're too funny! It's so cute when you get mad! Hee hee hee! *'Ross:' Grrrrr. *'Amelia:' Thanks for the laugh. *'Ross:' Hmph! When this war is over, I'll take you to my village. *'Amelia:' What? *'Ross:' Haven't you been listening to anything? We're brother and sister now, remember? *'Amelia:' Um, right. *'Ross:' From now on, you and I are going to share both joy and sorrow as a family. OK? *'Amelia:' If I didn't know better, I would think that you were proposing to me. Ha ha ha! *'Ross:' What! That's not what I'm talking about at all! You twisted my words up! Just forget it! Anyways, let's go! *'Amelia:' Ha ha ha! Thanks...BIG BROTHER! Hee hee! With Ewan C Support *'Ross:' Here you are. I finally tracked you down. *'Ewan:' Hi. Um. Who are you? *'Ross:' I'm Ross. You? *'Ewan:' I'm Ewan. *'Ross:' Hey, Ewan. Nice to meet you. I've been looking for someone around my age. Let's hang out sometime, OK? *'Ewan:' Sure, but do we have to wait until "sometime"? How about now? *'Ross:' What are you saying? We're in the middle of a battle! *'Ewan:' The others are fighting well, so the two of us won't make much difference. Besides, even though I just started using magic the other day, I'm pretty good. If something does happen, we'll be OK. *'Ross:' Well, I'm pretty confident in my skills, too. But, you know—how to put this delicately—it's the matter of morale. *'Ewan:' You certainly are dedicated. That's a surprise. *'Ross:' Hey! *'Ewan:' Why don't you prove your dedication by answering this brainteaser? *'Ross:' Like a riddle? Sounds fun! *'Ewan:' Yes. It'll be really fun to watch you struggling to come up with an answer. Ha! *'Ross:' Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Well, whatever. Let's do it. *'Ewan:' OK, here it is. Ross, do you know what a balance is? *'Ross:' Of course I do! Who doesn't? It's a type of scale with small plates on both sides to put weights. When both sides are the same weight, it balances. So that was the riddle? Easy! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha! You're too funny! No, that was just the setup for the brainteaser. Here's the real question. Assume there are 25 pebbles. *'Ross:' Pebbles? *'Ewan:' Yes, they're really small. As small as peas. They are all the same color and shape. In this group, there's one pebble that's lighter than all the other pebbles. *'Ross:' And I must tell you the way to find that pebble? *'Ewan:' Of course not. What kind of challenge is that? The question is, how many times do you need to use the balance to find that one rock? *'Ross:' How many times? Uh... It's not...24, is it? *'Ewan:' What?! Oh! Ha ha ha ha ha! That's the first time I've heard that one! I see. So you were thinking that you'd measure the pebbles one by one! That's great, Ross! You're too funny! *'Ross:' That's not a compliment, is it. You think I'm an idiot! *'Ewan:' That's not true. Actually, it is. Ha ha ha! And did I mention how perceptive you are, too? *'Ross:' Oh, you! Just you wait! I'll figure it out! I just need some time to think about it. *'Ewan:' The anticipation is killing me. B Support *'Ross:' Hey, you! *'Ewan:' Oh, hi, Ross. *'Ross:' I have an answer for your brainteaser! *'Ewan:' You got it, huh? That's amazing! *'Ross:' Y-yeah. The answer is... *'Ewan:' Yes, yes? *'Ross:' Four times! *'Ewan:' You must have worked really hard to figure that out! *'Ross:' See! See! I told you I'd get it! Fighting's not the only thing I'm good at. *'Ewan:' However, that's not the correct answer. *'Ross:' What do you mean? I can't believe it! Ugh! If that's not the right answer, then what is? *'Ewan:' You were close. The right answer is three times. *'Ross:' Only three times? How? Tell me! *'Ewan:' The key is how many pebbles you put on the scales at first. First, put eight rocks each on either side of the scale. The side with the lighter rock will be higher than the other, right? Or, if the sides are balanced, it means that the lighter rock is in the rest of the pile. So that was one turn on the balance. The rest is pretty easy to figure out. Let's assume that the lighter rock was in the remaining pile of nine rocks... Then you'd put three rocks on each side of the scale. So that's the second turn. If either side of the scale tips, then the rock is in one of those two piles. If the scale is balanced, then the rock is one of the remaining three rocks. So, now you've figured out which group of three pebbles has the lighter one. What you do now is put one rock from this pile on each side of the scale. Like before, if the scale tips to one side, the lighter pebble is on the scale. If the scale is balanced, then the remaining pebble is the lighter one. And that was the last turn on the scale. Did you get all that? *'Ross:' Huh? Well, I think I got it... *'Ewan:' What?! I just explained it all very clearly. You still don't get it? That's really... *'Ross:' Really what?! *'Ewan:' Um, nothing. Forget it. A ha ha ha ha! *'Ross:' "A ha ha ha" what? What do you mean "forget it"? *'Ewan:' Anyway, it's been fun hanging out. Let's get together again sometime, OK? *'Ross:' It wasn't fun for me at all! Hey! A Support *'Ewan:' Hi, Ross. *'Ross:' Oh, it's you again. *'Ewan:' That brainteaser was fun, huh? Did you get it yet? *'Ross:' I already told you I didn't have any fun! If that's what you consider fun, you must have had a pretty bad childhood! *'Ewan:' Well, I was an orphan. *'Ross:' Oh... *'Ewan:' My sister and I were abandoned when I was really young, before I could even talk. She became a dancer and raised me all on her own. I'm really grateful for her. *'Ross:' You were an orphan? I-I'm sorry. I had no idea. *'Ewan:' How could you know? Don't worry about it. I don't even remember being abandoned. And because of that, I got a chance to travel around, and meet lots of people. Like you. So, I'm not sad at all. *'Ross:' I see... Hey, I just had a great idea. Let's be brothers? *'Ewan:' Huh?! Like blood brothers? I'm really not into slicing myself up for people I just met. *'Ross:' No, no, no. Just, you know, brothers! Now call me "Bro," Bro! *'Ewan:' Um... OK...Bro. *'Ross:' Say it like you mean it! Oh, never mind. It'll just sound forced. *'Ewan:' I told you so. *'Ross:' Well, just call me Ross for now. But, you can consider me a brother from now on. *'Ewan:' What do you mean by that? *'Ross:' I mean that I will be a friend who you can rely on and trust completely. *'Ewan:' That's very kind, considering I really haven't known you for very long. But thank you. You're a nice guy, even if you're not very sharp. *'Ross:' Hey! No need to insult me! A simple "Thanks, Bro" will be enough! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha ha ha. You're so funny! By the way, do you have a girlfriend? *'Ross:' W-what! Of course not! Did you forget? We're in the middle of a war right now! I have to focus on that! *'Ewan:' Huh. A ha ha ha ha! *'Ross:' What's that for? How about you? Do you have one? *'Ewan:' I have a lot of them! *'Ross:' What?! A lot of them! Oh well. We're still pretty young. Better to not get tied down. *'Ewan:' Good luck, Ross! *'Ross:' Don't talk like it's not your problem, too! *'Ewan:' Hey, Ross. I think we're going to be friends for a long time. In fact, I know it. *'Ross:' OK. Boy, you're such a laid-back guy... With Gerik C Support *'Ross:' Um... Ahem. Are you Sir Gerik by any chance? *'Gerik:' What do you want, boy? *'Ross:' Oh, my name is Ross. I'm the son of warrior Garcia. *'Gerik:' I see...... So, Ross, are you an axeman? *'Ross:' Yeah! Don't be fooled by my appearance. I'm actually pretty good. *'Gerik:' Ha ha ha! If you say so. *'Ross:' Well, I think so. But it's important to keep improving. *'Gerik:' Why is that so important to you? *'Ross:' My father is such an amazing warrior. I've always wanted to be worthy of the title "son of Garcia." And I want to be able to go home and rebuild my village. After that, I want to go on a voyage and train in the open ocean. And after that, I'd like to go back home. To do all this, I need to be the best warrior I can be. *'Gerik:' Those are admirable goals. I'll help you out sometime. *'Ross:' How? You'll give me a lesson? Are you serious? That's great! *'Gerik:' I might not be able to beat your father, but I could teach you a thing or two. Why don't you try landing a hit on me? *'Ross:' That'd be great! But before we start, let me go practice on those guys first! *'Gerik:' It's great that he's so eager to learn, but he's really not ready to go solo yet! B Support *'Gerik:' Ross, didn't you say that you wanted to go on an ocean voyage to train yourself? The sea is a great place to train because it strengthens both the mind and body. *'Ross:' Have you ever been on a voyage? *'Gerik:' Of course. I've escorted many commercial ships before. It's embarrassing, but I got seasick for the first few days. That was very painful. But I got used to it in a few days. It was a long trip. Nature was more brutal than the enemies who pursued us. But after the voyage ended, I realized that I grew up a lot. The sea is an amazing combination of brutality and expansiveness. *'Ross:' Now I definitely want to go on a sea voyage. *'Gerik:' By the way, Ross, how's your injury from our last session? *'Ross:' Oh, that little thing? It healed right up! *'Gerik:' Ha ha ha... You sure are tough, boy! *'Ross:' Sir Gerik? *'Gerik:' Yes? *'Ross:' What should I do to be strong like you? *'Gerik:' That's a tough question... I would have to say that it's all in the mind. *'Ross:' Mind? *'Gerik:' If your desire to win is stronger than your opponent's, you've already won. Your mind is your most important weapon. *'Ross:' Come to think of it, I have noticed that. At our last lesson, before we even started, I was thinking that I could never win. I guess it was like admitting defeat before even trying. All right! You've convinced me! I'll start strengthening my mind as well as my axe skills. Thank you, Sir Gerik. I can't wait until our next lesson! *'Gerik:' His energy is refreshing, but I must teach him patience next time. A Support *'Ross:' Hey, Sir Gerik... *'Gerik:' What is it, Ross? You seem down today. *'Ross:' Why is the sword stronger than the axe? *'Gerik:' What are you talking about? Just use a stronger axe to beat a sword. *'Ross:' That's not what I mean! I want to be strong enough to split a silver sword with an iron axe. *'Gerik:' Your father... *'Ross:' What about him? *'Gerik:' He could defeat many swordsmen with just one axe. *'Ross:' So you've seen him in battle? *'Gerik:' Just once. He was leading a unit of the Renais army. He was swinging his axe at the front line. *'Ross:' Wow, my dad was really strong, wasn't he! *'Gerik:' He was more than just strong. He was like a war god. I have to be honest with you, Ross. I was on his enemy side at the time. *'Ross:' What?! *'Gerik:' I was a mercenary hired by the other side. It was a fierce battle against Garcia's unit, and we ultimately had to retreat. Come to think of it, this is a perfect example of the power of the mind. You see, I was so intimidated by Garcia that I had lost even before I started. That was an unforgettable failure for me. After that, I swore to myself that I would be as strong as him with a sword. *'Ross:' Wow, I can't believe Dad beat you down like that! He's the greatest. But you're pretty great, too. *'Gerik:' Someone who lost to your father? *'Ross:' Yeah! You might have lost that time, but you became a great swordsman because of it! OK. I'm going to stop moping around. From this moment on, I swear that someday I will destroy swords with my axe. You are my witness, Sir Gerik! *'Gerik:' Truly, you are the son of the warrior Garcia. *'Ross:' That's not all! I'm also the best student of the master swordsman Gerik! *'Gerik:' When did you become my student? *'Ross:' When I met you! Oh! Enemy detected! I'll catch you later! Give me another lesson someday, Sir Gerik. I'll be much stronger by then, and maybe I'll win a match with you! *'Gerik:' I believe he will surpass Garcia someday. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts